Surprise! Surprise!
by Axii the Foxgirl
Summary: A N. Italy x Reader Fanfiction: You received an unexpected call from your good friend, calling you to meet him at his house, however, no one is there...


**Notes: **My first ever fanfiction! I have been a Hetalian for a year now, yet I never wrote any. So, here is the first. Sorry if I am bad at it. Oh well, here it goes:

You shuffled your feet across a beige doormat as you knocked on the large white door. Thoughts had begun racing through you head as you stood there,waiting.

_ What if he doesn't like with me? _You wondered anxiously to yourself, _What if I'm not enough for him?_ Today you had received a call from your good friend Feliciano, asking for you to come over to his house. Generally, you were always a worst-case scenario person, always thinking that it was something about your faults or something you did wrong. You had liked the Italian (maybe even more than 'liked') and you always did your best to impress him. You continued to think about him and how you could do better, when a sharp, distinctive noise hit your ears. The door creaked open and you slipped your head inside. There was no one inside, just a dark living room.

"Hello?" you asked, sliding into the house, "Anybody home?" There was no answer. You closed the door behind you. Still no answer.

You began walking down the hallway in front of you calling his name, "Feliciano! Feli?!" Franticly, you had began running past the artwork and continued down the hall, entering his kitchen. You paused and viewed all the silver pots and pans.

_ Where is the light switch?_ You remembered you had forgotten to turn on the light. You began walking around the luxurious kitchen, passing the appliances and pantry to try to find one.

_ Where are is it? _You wondered. Your eyes drifted to the countertop, where a white light switch was mounted.

As you slid your way over there and pressed your fingertip against the plastic, waiting to click it, you began worrying: _What if something happened to him? Am I too late? It's all my fault! I should've come here sooner! _

You clicked the switch and the room was instantly brightened, and a loud cheer came from all the corners of the room. "SURPRISE!" You fell back, shocked by the jump scare. Many recognizable faces came into view as you regained your breath.

"What? How?", you began stuttering, "What's going on?" A German with silvery-white hair crouched down next to you,

"Why, it's a surprise party, (name)!" He yelled loudly, masking the cheers and laughter around you.

"Gilbert?" You questioningly asked, only to be pulled up by another German, with blond, sleeked hair and blue eyes. "Excuse my ignorant brother (name), he's special..." he grumbled, "But yes, we did come here to surprise you."

"_Kesesesesese_!" Gilbert hissed, resting his hand on the other German, pointing at him, "He wishes he was awesome as me, right West?" The blond German sighed and you giggled and stood up. Over across the counter, an Italian with dark hair had begun putting out various foods.

"Lovino!" You waved your hand, "You came too?"

The Italian smirked, "_Ciao_ (name), just setting up some stuff!" As he continued to arrange the meals, a Spaniard popped up next to him and flung his arm over Lovino's shoulder.

"_Si Senorita_! Little Lovi decided to come to!" the Spaniard laughed while the angry Italian turned towards him and began cursing rapidly. You seized the opportunity and took a step back from the awkward moment, bumping into a Japanese man, as well as an Chinese and American.

"Oh, hello there (name)." The Japanese man acknowledged. He had a weird accent, pronouncing all his 'l's as 'r's, "I see you came."

The American with glasses and an aviator jacket burst out between the two, "And the hero also came!" He grabbed your hand and shook it wildly, "Hey (name)!"

"Oh hey Alfred," You shuffled over, greeting the Japanese and the Chinese men, "Greetings Honda and Yao, glad you could also make it."

The Chinese shook your hand and crossed his arms, "You all are being so immature to her, _aru_!"

The Japanese man turned towards the Chinese, "Yao, I didn't even..." While the American stood there poking him.

You wrapped your arms around all three of them, "No, it's ok! Really!" Yao began panting, "I- I can't breathe! _Aru_!" Embarrassed you let go and apologized.

"It's ok, _aru_." The Chinese man continued. You looked around the kitchen to see if any more guests were present.

_ Where is Feliciano? Only his brother, Lovino is here._

You excused yourself from the trio and walked over to a Russian and an Englishman, both who were talking quietly. _Finally some normal people!_ You thought to yourself, however as you approached them, they were anything but normal. The Russian had loomed over the thick-eyebrowed British man and began chanting '_Kol_'. To avoid getting this any more weird than it already was, you turned around and ,unexpectedly, heard someone call out to you:

"_Ciao bella_!" Everyone turned to face the door, where a light brown-haired, amber-eyed Italian stood.

"Feliciano?!" You asked across the room, and without giving him time to reply, you ran over to him, and flung your arms over his neck, "Where were you?!"

The Italian smiled, "Getting you a little gift, _la mia principessa._" Excitement filled you as Feliciano appeared to be getting something from this pocket. However he quickly turned, rested his hand upon your shoulder and pecked you on the cheek. Although you enjoyed it, you knew Italians kissed people on the cheek for greeting, it was nothing new. It suddenly became silent, and the Italian smile became wider. Daringly, he rested his hands upon your cheeks, and drew your face closer to his. Closing his eyes, he kissed you once more, on the lips, and your (e/c) eyes flashed open. After a few moments, he drew back, stroking your (h/c) hair.

You stood there and your face became as red as a tomato, "Felicia-" He interrupted you, wrapping his hands around you, hugging your body against his.

"Don't think you're not enough to me, you're more to me than I can ever imagine, _mia principessa." _He whispered in your ear. You too, wrapped your arms around him and smiled:

_Best gift ever._


End file.
